Legendary Werewolf
by Wolfess19
Summary: Sorry this took so long! I was busy. Anyway, this actually came up when my friend and I were making up a story of us as werewolves :P The story was so good, he suggested it as my new fanfic :D Couple: Kouga x Aya
1. Being the Hunted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 1: Being the Hunted**

Night falls…the atmosphere is still and silent, like a photograph. Not one person is out this late, and those who dare roam the streets at this time usually hurry home before being seen – _and caught_ – by the creature. Human by day, animal by night…werewolves prowl the entire neighborhood, searching for unlucky victims to feed on. However, bounty hunters killed hundreds of them and their numbers rapidly decreased…but only two of the strongest had remained 'undiscovered', until now…

Satisfied after a meal of two humans, Ayame crawled into an open apartment window, licking off the blood from her claws. "Tell me, my _pretty werewolf_," asked Kouga as he walked up to her, close enough to notice some blood and torn bits of flesh stuck between her teeth, "Haven't you heard of floss?" She stopped licking and replied, "Sorry, _Alpha Wolf_…but I got a little 'carried away' during my hunt tonight. Besides…" she paused a bit to lick off some blood from her pinkie, "Tonight's the perfect time for hunting – my victims are easy prey in _almost _complete darkness; the only light comes from the pale white moon." She further added that a bounty hunter is on their tail, and she wants to find him before he does. Even thought that Kouga knew that hunting without his permission is _strictly forbidden_ to her – he's the 'Alpha Wolf'; he makes the rules; his job is to protect her – the words 'bounty hunter' caught his attention. "Well then," he said, "Let's find this hunter, shall we?" and transformed into a werewolf, howling as the moon shone through the window. Ayame agrees and does the same; the two werewolves jumped out the window and into the night.

Minutes later…Kouga and Ayame reached their hunting grounds, crouching behind some bushes as they looked at one – no, a group of bounty hunters in the distance. "There are at least 20 of them…I smell death in the air," said Kouga as he sniffed the surrounding atmosphere. "Whew…must've been the guy you killed earlier," he added as the scent of rotting flesh reached his nostrils. Ayame sniffed the atmosphere as well…and noticed that the odor actually came from her – there's still some blood and flesh clinging onto it. As she proceeded to lick herself clean, a twig snapped nearby and it caught the bounty hunters' attention. Suddenly alert, the two werewolves diverted their attention to the bounty hunters…and they stared right back at them! "There they are!" cried one of the hunters, "Let's get them!"

Ayame, being the first to react, growled and jumped out of the bushes…but Kouga pulled her back by the tail, knowing that her reckless move will kill them both. "It's too dangerous to take them all at once," he whispered as they escaped, just as the hunters closed in on them. Once they were far enough, Kouga whispered his plan: they'll go in opposite directions, intentionally splitting up the team of bounty hunters, and kill them _immediately_. As Kouga ran off howling to attract the hunters' attention to his side, Ayame stayed in her spot. "Must…obey…Alpha…Wolf…" she mumbled, growling as she lost control of her 'wolf instincts'. Without warning, she immediately charged towards the hunters, he crazy howls immediately catching their attention. "There's one of them! FIRE!" commanded one of the hunters, and a stream of silver bullets were sent flying towards Ayame. "Oh shit…!" she screamed as she tried to avoid them, but she was too slow and was shot down, detransforming as she fell. "Well, well…this one's a girl," said the leader as they surrounded the naked young woman, "Cover and tie her up. We'll get the other one later." As they wrapped her up and tied her securely with ropes, Ayame saw the leader smirking at her. "You're beautiful…" he said, "For a female werewolf," and led his men towards their camp. "She'll be a perfect trophy," she heard him say, "But I've got a better idea…" and lost consciousness as he snickered evilly.

Meanwhile… "Oh no, she didn't!" said Kouga as gunshots echoed in the still, night air. Heading straight towards the sound, he quietly climbed up the nearest tree and watched as the bounty hunters surrounded a naked and bleeding Ayame. _Damn…they got her…_he thought as he watched her being wrapped in a large cloth and tied down with ropes, followed by being carried by some of them. Being the Alpha Wolf, he has to come up with a plan to rescue her…and he did. After he silently climbed down from the tree, he used his strength to uproot it from the ground and dropped it; the sound caught the hunters' attention. "What the fuck was that?" cried one of them. Knowing that it's the other werewolf they were after, the leader looked at his comrades and said, "Five of you stay with the girl. The rest of you, follow me – let's hunt down that son-of-a-bitch. This one _(referring to Ayame)_ will have to wait." As they proceeded to find Kouga, the Alpha Wolf quietly crept in the shadows and climbed up another tree; the 15 hunters are busy investigating the area he was just in minutes ago. "Excuse me, guys. Gotta go take a leak," said one of the guarding hunters as he left his four comrades with Ayame. Kouga snarled angrily as he thought of what they'll do to his mate. Fortunately, they have no clue he was nearby…and the hunter he was currently spying on was already relieving himself at the base of the tree he's hiding in; he's completely concealed from the other hunters' view.

Not wasting any time, Kouga grabbed the man's face with his huge, hairy paw, pulling him up to meet his eyes. "Oh no…" whimpered his victim, his voice slightly muffled, "Not you!" The Alpha Wolf growled at him and _crushed_ his head, dropping the corpse – or what's left of it – to the ground with a loud _THUD_. "Benny, are you okay?" asked one of the guarding hunters as he walked over to check on him; he _screamed_ as he saw the headless body. Kouga immediately jumped down and ended this hunter's life by _slashing_ him in two; he ran towards the remaining 3, dodging all their silver bullets as he jumped high into the air and _crushed_ one with his weight, smirking evilly at the sound of _bones cracking_ under his feet. He then grabbed the remaining 2 by their heads, growling as he said, "How dare you touch her…_you'll pay with your lives_!" and _crushed _their heads like a pair of eggshells. "It's okay, you're safe now," said Kouga as he stroked Ayame's hair soothingly; he picked up his unconscious mate and ran off, just as the other hunters had returned and screamed at the mess he left behind.

Minutes later…Kouga placed her gently on the ground and began to tend to her injuries – he carefully picked out the bullets with his claws and tore the cloth (while trying not to notice her being nude before him) into strips, using them as bandages to stop the bleeding. He then cleaned off the blood with water from a nearby lake and laid her on a makeshift bed – made out of banana leaves – and stayed close to her as he looked up at the stars, making the sky seem to glitter.

Just then, Ayame had regained consciousness and saw Kouga watching over her. "What happened?" she asked herself, but she soon remembered as flashbacks of that incident minutes ago played themselves in her mind; she recognized the leader's face. "I'll kill that fucking bastard!" she yelled as she stood up, but then collapsed due to severe blood loss from the attack. Exhausted, she crawled over and laid herself on her mate, who stroked her hair lovingly. "Those silver bullets…are different from the ones I know," she said, "That type somehow _slowed down_ my natural healing ability." Their hearing suddenly picked up the sound of hunters heading towards them. Ayame stood up, her strength returning as rage fuelled up from within. "I'll get them this time," she said as she began to transform into a werewolf, "They'll soon regret what they did to me!" and howled at the blood-red moon.

Meanwhile, just nearby…the leader's eyes widened as he noticed the moon and listened to the familiar howl in the distance. "It can't be…" he mumbled, "The _Legendary Werewolf_ still exists!" His comrades looked at each other in confusion. "If that's the Legendary Werewolf, then what do you know about the other werewolf?" asked one of them. "He's the _Alpha Wolf_, leader of all werewolves in existence," replied the leader, "So far, these two are the last of those creatures. According to history, the Legendary Werewolf was _killed_ in battle centuries ago. It was thought that he was the first and last of his species to exist, unless…" he paused before he continued, "That girl is his _descendant_." A low growl is then heard nearby, and the group watched as the two werewolves stepped out of the shadows before them. Kouga knew about the Legendary Werewolf himself – several stories about him were passed on from generation to generation – but he had no idea that his mate has the same blood. "Damn straight!" snarled Ayame, "Lucius, the _original_ Legendary Werewolf, was my great-great-great-great grandfather." As she flexed her claws, she added, "As his descendant, I shall avenge his death!" and attacked them head on, eliminating most of them while Kouga backed her up. Within seconds, there was nothing left of the hunters but piles of broken bones, shredded flesh and blood littering the area. They then looked up as the first rays of sunlight appeared on the horizon. "Come on," said Ayame as they changed back, "We'd better leave before anyone sees us," and quickly dressed up – they hid some clothes nearby – before silently walking away from the scene.


	2. Ancient Family Curse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 2: Ancient Family Curse**

Back in the apartment, the couple climbed back through the open window and brushed off some dust. "Guess we'll need to take a shower," said Kouga as he sat on the couch, "You can go first." Ayame agreed and went straight to the bathroom, eager to get rid of the stench of blood clinging onto her. Half an hour later, she came out casually dressed and was drying her hair with a towel when Kouga slapped her butt on his way to the bathroom. Ayame giggles and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. Another 30 minutes later… "Hey Ayame," said Kouga as he came out, drying his hair with a towel, "I feel like going out to get breakfast. Wanna come?" She immediately agreed, saying that she's hungry anyway. "Okay, I'll just go get dressed," he said, walking into the bedroom.

Minutes later…Kouga and Ayame just stepped out the front door when he realized he forgot to bring their coats; he told her to wait for him as he headed back inside. As Ayame leaned against a wall, a voice penetrated her thoughts…and the confused girl looked around, wondering where it came from. The whispering voice eventually became clearer as seconds passed, and she could finally make out the words. "Ayame," she heard, "Your life is in danger! Heed me warning before it is too late." It didn't take long for her 'wolf self' to identify the voice – it was the voice of her great-great-great-great grandfather, Lucius. "Grandpa, what's wrong?" she asked out loud, but the only reply she received was the same warning.

"Sorry if I took a while," apologized Kouga as he returned. The moment he saw the concerned look on her face, he asked, "Ayame, are you okay?" She immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at him. "That voice…" she asked, "Did you hear it?" Kouga said he didn't and she's probably just hearing things. Hoping that he's right, they decided to forget it and move on…but the same voice had returned, louder than usual as it repeated the same warning. "What are you trying to tell me?" she suddenly yelled. Kouga, now worried because of that sudden outburst, calmly said, "Ayame, I think you're still worked up from last night. You should rest a bit." Without any complaints, she obediently went back to their apartment and the couple sat on the couch.

"The blue moon rises tonight," continued the voice, "You must leave everyone you know before the curse takes over. For if you do not, you will kill anyone and destroy everything in your path, for tonight is the night you will lose control over yourself. Run, my dear granddaughter. Run away before it is too late!"

Realizing that her life is on the line, she turns to Kouga and said, in a scared and worried tone, "I have to go. Something just came up," and immediately ran out of the apartment. "Don't follow me!" she added as she disappeared down the corridor. "I'll…see you later then?" mumbled Kouga, confused about the current situation.

That night, as Kouga sat in his apartment waiting for Ayame to return, a long, mournful howl pierced the still atmosphere. Recognizing it as a cry of pain, he ran out of his apartment and followed the source of the sound. Within minutes, he found Ayame on her hands and knees in a forest clearing, staring at the blue moon as her transformation began to take over. "Ayame, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked closer to her. "Stay away from me!" she yelled, growling as she tried to control her transformation. Koga stood and stared, shocked as he witnessed everything – Ayame's werewolf fur grew longer and thicker, her claws looked sharper and pointier towards the tip, her tail had grown to the same length of her body, her eyes became blood-red with anger, and her upper canines grew into large fangs. "Run, Kouga!" she screamed, "Run and don't look back!" and let out a fierce howl. Without any other choice, Kouga ran away, leaving her howling at the blue moon. _What's happening to you?_ he wondered.

Back in the apartment, Kouga listened worriedly as Ayame's howls began to sound angrier than the last. "She's under the influence of the curse," said someone behind him. Kouga turned around to the owner of the voice. "I'm Drake," said his _uninvited visitor_ before he could ask, "The leader of the vampire race." Kouga felt his blood boil at the thought of having a vampire on his grounds. "Now now, I didn't mean to intrude…and the war between our species has already ceased centuries ago – we're allies now," continued Drake, but was unable to stop Kouga from glaring at him. "Meet me at the city's library tonight. I'll tell you everything that specially concerns your girlfriend," he said before flying out the window as another angry howl echoed through the night_. I don't know what's really going on_, thought the Alpha Wolf, _But if he said he knows what Ayame's going through, then I might as well trust this vampire_. Having made up his mind, he hurriedly heads towards the vampire's destination.

Minutes later…Kouga found Drake looking out the library's window; a storm began to brew outside. "Are you prepared to listen?" as Drake as he turned to him. Kouga replied, "Tell me what's happening to Ayame." Drake nodded and began his story. "Your mate is under the Curse of the Blue Moon – a curse that only occurs in her family. Usually, only the males suffer from this curse at the age of 21 years," he explained. Kouga flinched as an angry howl echoes nearby, fearing that Ayame might be outside at the moment. "However," continued Drake, "There were cases of females suffering from the same curse, but it's kinda rare and it only occurs at the age of 18 years." He then looked curiously at Kouga. "She doesn't seem to be at that age yet, am I correct?" he asked. Kouga replied, "She's 17, but she'll be 18 in a few months." Drake then wondered why Ayame is under the curse quite early, but then decided to put that aside. "You mustn't be near her," said Drake, looking seriously at him, "If she finds you while she's still in her current state, she'll kill you!" Kouga objected against leaving his mate. "There must be a way to stop this, right?" he asked. "The only way is for her to control the curse herself," replied Drake, "But so far, _none of her ancestors had lived for long_. Even if one has managed it, it gets worse if it occurs again later in life…and death is the only result." He sighed sadly, and then added, "If she's unlucky, then that will be her fate as well." Kouga didn't want to lose her. "You must go now!" he ordered as they heard a window being smashed, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. I promise!" Left without any other choice, he bolted out of the library and left Drake to handle Ayame – he could hear her howling angrily, followed by objects being thrown and smashed as her anger raged uncontrollably.


	3. New Home Immediate Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 3: New Home; Immediate Family**

He never heard from either of them again…until 2 years later. 20-year-old Ayame walked up to his apartment door, smiling excitedly. _I hope he still lives here_, she thought as she rang the bell. "I'll be right there!" called out a familiar voice from the inside, "Just a sec!" Within a few seconds, Kouga opened the door and saw her. "Ayame!" he exclaimed as he smiled, "It's been so long – too long. Where have you been all this time?" and let her in, both sitting on the old couch as they held hands.

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short," said Ayame, "Remember that night when I was suffering from the curse? Well…I didn't manage to control it – I died. But then Drake resurrected me and brought me to his home – a castle on the outskirts of this city. And he trained me until I had full control of the family curse. As a result, I can transform into a Legendary Werewolf anytime – no side effects!" She then said that two weeks ago, Drake was killed by bounty hunters while protecting her; she had moved into the castle sometime after his death.

"At least you're okay," said Kouga, "Those damn hunters…they'll never learn." He then congratulated her for having full control of her Legendary Werewolf transformation. "Kouga, I wanna ask you something," said Ayame, "Wanna move in with me at the castle?" Her boyfriend readily accepted her offer and packed his stuff with her help.

The castle looked old and abandoned – its stone walls looked as though they're about to crumble to dust; some moss had clung onto some areas of the walls, making it look as though no one bothered to remove the plants. The grass surrounding the castle grounds were left untrimmed, and the trees seemed to bend towards the ground, their branches reaching out as though they were arms. The castle gate – which surrounded the castle and its garden with its cold, iron bars – looked rusty and it is well guarded with four hellhounds, keeping any visitor away from the owner's grounds. Even in broad daylight, these features remained creepy-looking.

"Down boys! It's just me," said Ayame as the hellhounds barked furiously, calming down as they recognized her. "Don't worry, these guys won't bite," she assured Kouga as she petted them, "I told them you'll be coming along – these hellhounds know that werewolves and vampires are their friends, and…" she paused as she smirked at him, "They respect me as their leader." Kouga smirked back at her and they continued walking towards the castle doors as the hellhounds went back to guarding the gate. "You're gonna love it here," said Ayame as they entered the castle…and noticed feathers lying around on the floor. She sighed, and then said, "I thought I told that 2-year-old not to hunt in the garden without me and – " but was cut off as a little boy ran up to her, smiling happily. "Mommy, you're back!" he exclaimed, laughing as Ayame smiled and picked him up.

At first, Kouga was happy when he learned that his girlfriend has a castle of her very own…but then looked shocked when he saw and heard what the kid called her. "M-Mommy?" he stuttered. Ayame looked at him, confused. "You're a mom, huh? Well…I didn't know you'd be one, and I guess the father of your kid is one lucky guy. Congratulations," he said, feeling quite upset on the inside. "Lucifer," said Ayame to the kid, "Mommy needs to talk to this man. You can go and play for a while," and smiled as she watched her son run to the living room. "Kouga, I got a confession to make," she said, turning to him, "That little boy…_is your son_ – you are his father."

Kouga suddenly felt shocked and happy at the same time. "He's our kid," she continued, "2 years ago, we got ourselves drunk at a party in your place. I was still kinda sober, but you were so drunk – you pulled me to your room, locked the door and…stuff happened. I felt sick a few days after that and for some reason, I know the answer. Just to make sure, I had a pregnancy test…and it was _positive_." She further explained that it was the main reason why she had late night hunts, sudden mood swings and an increased appetite.

"I somehow remember that party," said Kouga, "But the part about us having 'it' in my room seems blurry – I must've drunk too much alcohol," and the two laughed it off. "Are you really sure that…" he paused as he looked at the little boy, "He is _my_ son?" Ayame smiled and nodded. "Yes! I'm a father!" he exclaimed as Ayame giggled. "I should've told you sooner – Drake knew about it too – but then we thought you'd _freak out_," she explained. "Me? Freak out? No way!" said Kouga, "As long as you're the mother, I'm happy," and the two hugged each other.

"Mommy, I'm hungry…" said Lucifer, tugging at Ayame's jeans; she giggled and picked him up. "Looks like my little wolf pup need more than just birds to fill his tiny stomach," she joked, tickling his tummy. As they walked to the dining room, Lucifer asked, "Mommy, you said I'll meet me daddy today. Is he here?" Ayame looked at Kouga. "Ever since he learned to talk, he's been asking that question _everytime_," she whispered as she put him down; Lucifer looked curiously at them. "He's your son…" she continued, "Wanna tell him? Or should I do it?" The little boy looked at him. "Are you my daddy?" he asked.

Kouga smiled at Lucifer. "Yep, kiddo," he said as he picked him up and placed him on his shoulders, "I'm your daddy!" His son cheered and hugged his head with his tiny little arms. "I love you, Daddy…!" he said, and the two parents smiled affectionately at each other. "Honey, I'll go fix dinner. You can play with Lucifer while you wait," said Ayame, kissing both the boys before disappearing into the kitchen. After spending at least 5 minutes with his son, Kouga went to the kitchen and hugged Ayame from behind. "I don't remember much of that night," he whispered into her ear, "But if it's okay with you, I want to do 'it' again," and kissed her neck. "Tonight, I'll take you straight to heaven and back," he added, licking her ear as she giggled. "I can't wait!" she whispered excitedly.

As they were having dinner, Lucifer bit into his steak and tried to tear it apart. "Take smaller bites, Lucifer," scolded Ayame, but then decided to forget about it as her son chewed off a huge chink. "Nevermind," she mumbled. Kouga chuckled and said, "He's one special kid!" and petted his son's head before wiping off some sauce from his tiny lips. After dinner, Ayame told Lucifer that it's bedtime. "I don't wanna go to sleep," complained Lucifer. "Sweetie, you need to rest," said his mother, "You need that energy to go hunting with us tomorrow." He finally agreed to do as she said…on one condition. "Give me a bath, and then I'll go _'sweepy bye-bye'_," he said childishly. Ayame giggled at her son. "Alright then," she agreed, and then turned to Kouga and asked, "Wanna help out?" Kouga smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes of being 'splashed at' while bathing their son, Kouga wrapped up Lucifer in a towel and followed Ayame to his son's room, where they helped dress him up and sang a lullaby until he closed his little eyes, breathing deeply. "Our room is just opposite our kid's room," said Ayame as they walked out the door and into theirs – he was about to sleep on the couch in the living room…once he finds it first. "This was the room Drake assigned when I was staying with him, and…" she paused as she blushed a bit, "This was where I gave birth to our son." Kouga took in all the details of their room – a king-sized bed is placed close to the wall on his left, next to a window which overlooks a view of the city; a fireplace is located on his right, just opposite the bed. Other furniture includes a wardrobe, a dresser, a table and two chairs. "Just give me five minutes," said Ayame as she kissed him, "I'll be ready in a while," and went o an adjoining bathroom to change. Kouga smirked and sat on the bed, waiting for her.


	4. Reliving their Drunk Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

_WARNING! This chapter contains scenes not meant to be read for those not used to 'lemon' – skip to the next chapter if you're one of them.

* * *

_

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 4: Reliving their Drunk Night**

_**FLASHBACK: Drunk and horny**_

"Bottom's up!" shouted a drunk Ayame before picking up a bottle of beer and gulping down all of its contents. Kouga, being in worse condition than his girlfriend, laughed like a maniac and grabbed Ayame's hand. "Hey…where are we going?" she asked, only to be dragged to his room and locked in with him. "Guys, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha, standing in front of his friend's room. The only answer he got was crazy laughter from the people…and he left them without another word, joining those who were still sober.

"I'm gonna…fuck you real good tonight!" said Kouga, drunk out of his mind as he positioned himself on top of Ayame, his erection showing as a lump in his pants. "You bad boy…" she replied as they took off their clothes, "Come here!" and lost control of themselves as the night went on.

The next day…Ayame woke up with a terrible hangover. To make matters worse, she felt sick to her stomach and rushed to the bathroom, puking for 5 minutes. She then realized she was naked and walked back to the bedroom and saw Kouga, who just woke up and is also naked before her. _What happened last night?_ she wondered as her head throbbed.

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Ayame finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in a translucent black nightgown, showing her black underwear underneath as she walked over and sat next to Kouga. "Is everything alright?" she asked as Kouga stared at her with wide eyes, "Or is this a bit too much?" and ran a hand thorough her hair, smiling and blushing. "Everything's fine," he replied, and then looked seductively into her eyes and said, "In fact, you just made it even better…" and locked his lips with hers, sliding his hand up her thigh at the same time. He then broke off the kiss as he pulled the nightgown over her head; went back to kissing as he wrapped his arms around her. In return, she pulled him down and positioned him above her, spreading her legs as though she's ready to receive him. "Getting hot in here," mumbled Kouga as he stopped kissing and took off his jeans and T-shirt, leaving him in his boxers. "Wow…you've been working out," she commented as she looked at his muscular torso. "Yeah, been doing that since you were gone," he said, flexing his muscles as he showed off. Her attention was then focused on his boxers – his cock formed a 'tent' in the fabric. Kouga looked down and smirked – he knows what she wants, and he'll give it.

"Get ready, baby…" he said as he slid off his boxers, tossing them away, "Because I'm gonna fuck you all night," and rubbed the tip of his cock on her panties, teasing her through the fabric. He then pulled off her underwear until she was completely exposed before him. "Wet already?" he teased and slid three fingers into her pussy as she moaned, enjoying every second of it. "It feels so soft and slimy…perfect," he added, taking out his fingers as she moaned louder. He then got out of bed and picked her up; moved to the wall and continued kissing her as his erection poked her thigh. He then grabbed her ass and pulled her up, sliding his hard flesh into her as he growled in pleasure. Ayame wrapped her arms and legs around him, licking his neck and panting as he began to thrust his cock in and out of her pussy. "You love that, don't you?" asked Kouga as he moved faster, moaning as he got close to his release. "Aah…!" moaned Ayame as she tightened her grip around him, biting lightly into his neck to stop herself from screaming – she feared it might awaken Lucifer.

"Oh shit…can't…hold it!" mumbled Kouga, pulling himself out as he squirted his seed, making a mess on Ayame's legs and the wall. Panting, he gently placed her on the bed and walked to the door, closing and locking it so their son wouldn't suspect anything. He then felt a fresh wave of energy surge through his body; his cock erected itself as he smirked at her. "We're just getting started, Alpha Wolf," she said as she walked over to him, smiling seductively, "And it's far from over," and stroked his manhood with one hand while she used the other to push him backwards towards the bed. "My turn…" she whispered as she made him lie down and positioned herself, soaking his stomach as she rubbed her dripping pussy on his skin, giggling. She then impaled herself on his hard member, moaning as she began to ride him. "Oh yeah…ride it, baby," he said, guiding her as he held her ass, slapping it occasionally. She moaned, moving faster along his length as he called out her name. Within minutes, the couple reached their sexual climaxes and spilled their fluids out of themselves, soaking each other and the bedsheet.

"I think we've just made a mess," joked Ayame as she looked at the sheet and the wall. "Relax, we'll clean up later," said Kouga, "Right now, I want you to do me a favor." He took one of her hands and moved it to his flaccid cock. She smirked and replied, "Sure…" and got off him as he moved to a sitting position. He watched her lower herself and gasped as his cock gets licked and kissed teasingly; he was hard again within seconds. "Stop teasing me…just do it," he requested, moaning as he entered her hot mouth and grasping the bedsheet as she began to suck on him. Some semen began to leak out and dripped onto her tongue, making her tastes his fluids. Before he could reach his climax, he pulled himself out and switched their positions until they've settled on the '69'. Ayame giggled, followed by a moan as he licked her wet pussy, lapping up her fluids. Just as more of his seed leaked out, Ayame felt herself losing control…and spilt her juices out, much to Kouga's delight as he licked her clean, smirking the whole time.

"You're still hard, baby…" she said as she lay herself on top of him, her breasts touching his torso. "There's one last thing I wanna try," replied Kouga, who once again switched their positions until their doing it 'doggy style', sliding himself into her butt as he moaned. "You're (ugh!) ass is so fucking tight!" he said as he pushed further inside, making her moan in pleasure. "But I love it…" he added, slapping her butt with one hand and fingering her pussy with the other. Ayame grasped the bedsheet and closed her eyes, unable to stop herself from letting out a scream as he thrusted in and out of her. "You love getting fucked in the ass, don't you?" he asked, and was answered by a moan as Ayame raised her head. Before he could say anything else, he ejaculated a huge load of semen inside her, moaning as it throbbed. "Aah…!" she screamed as she cummed a second later, coating his fingers with her fluids as she panted.

Having exhausted their energy, Kouga slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, holding a tired Ayame close to him. "That was fun," said Ayame as she turned to him, smiling. "I just hope Lucifer didn't hear me scream…couldn't help it back there," she added as they laughed quietly. He then watched her yawn and close her eyes like a little girl. "Goodnight, honey…" she whispered as she snuggled closer to him, "I love you." Kouga smiled as he pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. "Goodnight, baby…I love you too," he whispered back as he kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep, still holding her close.


	5. Hunted and Captured

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 5: Hunted and Captured**

Next morning…Lucifer happily ran up to his parents, hugging Kouga's leg as he greeted, "Morning, Daddy! Morning, Mommy!" The couple laughed as they watched him jump around them. "Lucifer, Daddy and I are gonna hunt deer for breakfast. Wanna come?" asked Ayame. "Yay! Deer!" cheered the little boy. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Go get dressed up," she said, smiling as she watched him run off. "I bet he loves hunting," commented Kouga as he smiled at Ayame. "He sure does," she replied, "Especially when – " but was interrupted by a loud CRASH! followed by a THUD and a screaming kid. "Lucifer!" she screamed, running towards the sound with Kouga following close behind her, both having worried expressions. When they arrived at the scene, they found a smashed vase, an upturned table and Lucifer on the floor with a slightly bruised left leg. "Are you okay, son?" he asked as he checked on him for further injuries. "I'm okay, Daddy. Just tripped and the vase and table fell with me as I tried to hold on," replied Lucifer. "Just be careful next time. You scared your Mommy back there," said Kouga, noticing a shocked/worried look on Ayame's face. "Sorry…" apologized their son, hugging his mother's legs as an attempt to calm her down. Ayame took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Mommy's okay now," she assured him as she petted his head, "Let's get you cleaned up." And with that, Ayame steered Lucifer to the bathroom with Kouga on her tail.

Minutes later…the sun just rose over the horizon, but dark clouds covered the sky and the ground was slightly damp. The rusty iron gate creaked open and closed as the small family ventured out, heading to their hunting grounds on the outskirts of the city. Usually, they'd transform into werewolves whenever they wished, but since it's only an ordinary 'breakfast hunt', they stayed in human form.

"Mommy, look at me!" cried Lucifer as he climbed up the nearest tree, grinning down at them. "Lucifer, get down from there!" she ordered, whispering it as she feared that hunters may be nearby. The pup obediently climbed down and crouched low as his parents did the same. "Kid, being a werewolf isn't easy," explained Kouga, "Your Mommy and I should be careful at al times. Almost everyone knows that this forest is a hunting ground for werewolves." Lucifer nodded, indicating that he understood despite being a 2-year-old pup. Their attention was then focused on a baby deer – a fawn – grazing on the grass before them. As Ayame sniffed out the fawn's scent, her nose picked up something else…a familiar-yet-dangerous scent. That only meant one thing: humans have trespassed on their territory. "Hunters…" she growled; Kouga picked up the same scent to confirm her. The very thought of trespassers on their grounds released a low, angry growl from himself. _Those guys never learn!_ he thought.

"Daddy…" whimpered Lucifer, clinging onto Ayame's leg as his parents stood up, glaring as twenty bounty hunters surrounded them. "You…still alive?" she asked as she looked at their leader, "Didn't I rip you to shreds that night two years ago?" He simply laughed. "That was my twin brother, Jason," he replied, "I'm Jacob…and here to avenge my brother's death!" Ayame bared her teeth and growled. "And what have we here…?" continued Jacob, "A baby werewolf, I assume." Lucifer clung tightly to his mother. "That's it! You're all going down!" roared Kouga, unleashing his anger as he attacked those within range. "Ayame! Take Lucifer and run like hell!" he ordered. "You! After them! I want them alive…" commanded Jacob, sending half his team to chase Ayame and Lucifer. You're not getting away this time…he thought.

Kouga growled as nine hunters and Jacob surrounded him, blocking every possible escape route. "You've crossed the line too many times…now you'll pay!" he roared, ripping out the guts from some and snapping their bones with the rest; blood, ripped organs and broken, mutilated bodies covered his grounds. However, he unintentionally let down his guard for a fraction of a second and Jacob shot a silver bullet into his left shin; Kouga yelled in pain and collapsed, his blood leaking through his jeans and mixing with the others' on the ground. "Not so tough, are you?" mocked Jacob as he circled him, aiming his shotgun at Kouga's head. "You fucking bastard…I'll kill you!" shouted Kouga as he tried to claw him, but his adversary quickly evaded and dislocated the already wounded leg, the bone threatening to pierce though the skin. Satisfied, Jacob left Kouga whimpering alone as he tried to pull the bone back into position.

Meanwhile… "Kouga? No!" screamed Ayame, swiftly turning around as her husband's painful cry followed the echoing gunshot – her hearing is more advanced than normal werewolves'. She then found ten hunters before her, all grinning evilly as they surrounded the female werewolf and her pup. Left without a choice, she placed Lucifer beside some bushes and said, "Lucifer, stay here and don't move unless I said so!" and he nodded, then watched his turn her back to him as she faced the enemy. "One down, two more to go…" said Jacob, appearing among them. Ayame growled angrily and pounced, letting her rage overflow as she sank her teeth into a hunter's neck and ripped his whole head off; blood sprayed in every direction as she tossed the head into another hunter's hands and clawed the body limb by limb. Lucifer crawled into the bush and continued to watch, fascinated by his mother's supernatural abilities in human form. Normally, kids scream out once they see anything like this, but Lucifer is a child werewolf – he has seen this too many times. Within two minutes, Ayame successfully killed six of the hunters…but was thrown off guard as one pounced onto her back and another punched her stomach and lungs, making her cough out blood. "Mommy!" screamed Lucifer, climbing up a tree to escape Jacob's clutches. "Daddy! Help us!" he yelled.

Kouga heard him. _They're in trouble! _he screamed mentally. Driven by instinct, he grabbed his leg and pulled sharply, ignoring the pain as the bone snapped into its original position. He then dug his fingers for the bullet and pulled it out; tearing a strip of his shirt as a makeshift bandage, he wrapped it around the wound to stop the blood from gushing out. Then he grabbed a fallen tree branch and used it as a cane, limping hurriedly as he followed the sound of punching, yelling and cracking bones. Once he arrived, he saw six – scratch that, make that seven – hunters sprawled on the blood-splattered ground, their dead eyes staring at nothing. Ayame was busily trying to shake off one clinging onto her back, and Lucifer seemed to be left alone on the tree, watching the scene below. "Ayame, look out!" screamed Kouga as Jacob aimed his shotgun at her head. She didn't seem to hear him, but she finally managed to throw the hunter off and snap his neck in just one second. Seeing an opening, Jacob adjusted his aim…and fired! However, Kouga moved fast enough and intercepted the bullet's path, striking him in the collarbone and knocking himself unconscious as he hit the ground. "Daddy, no!" screamed Lucifer as he watched his father's blood leak onto the ground.

"Kouga!" screamed Ayame as she ran to him…but has not gone quite far when a silver net crashed onto her, its barbs catching onto her hair and clothes and its weight forcing her to stay down. "Howler, Biter – here boys!" she shouted, summoning her two hellhounds – they're her bodyguards as well as gatekeepers; the other two, Cain and Diablo, are the 'backup' pair. "Take Lucifer home! Guard him with your lives!" she ordered. Lucifer immediately jumped down and landed on Howler's back, wrapping his tiny arms around its neck as the hellhounds hightailed out of the clearing. "Get that kid!" ordered Jacob, sending two of his men after them.

"Let go of me!" shouted Ayame as she struggled in a hunter's arms, wincing as the barbs scratched her; Jacob hauled her unconscious husband off the ground and the couple were tossed into an armored van, locking them in, She managed to untangle herself from the net and tossed it to a corner as the van moved, taking them away from home. "Honey, say something. Anything!" she pleaded as she carefully pulled out the bullet and tore a strip of her shirt for a makeshift bandage. Kouga stirred at the touch of her hand. "What happened…where am I?" he asked, groaning as pain surged through him like an electric shock. Ayame slowly explained what had occurred earlier while he was out cold. "They won't get to Lucifer easily," she assured, "My hellhounds are specially trained for this situation." Jacob looked at them through a small, barred window as he sat in the passenger seat, smirking. "That's what you think," he mocked, shutting the window before Ayame could say anything. _What was that supposed to mean?_ she wondered.


	6. Experimented

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 6: Experimented**

An hour later…Kouga and Ayame were forced to kneel on the ground, tied up with chains the size of donuts. The weight of those things isn't a problem for werewolves…it's the shotguns aimed right at their heads they're worried about. "You both did an excellent job hiding yourselves," said Jacob as he stood before them, "And if my brother was still alive this very moment, he'd be jumping for joy!" and laughed at his own joke. _Fucking psycho…_thought Ayame. "What the fuck do you want from us?" roared Kouga as he pulled at his chains, growling as a shotgun cocked. "It's quite simple: you two will be guinea pigs for my experiments," replied Jacob, keeping his cool even as Ayame tried to snap a comrade's hand. "No deal!" yelled the couple. Jacob snickered in reply. "I don't see anything funny…" growled Ayame, watching Jacob nod at one of his men. Within seconds, the sound of wolf-like growls filled the atmosphere, accompanied by child-like snarls and whimpers. Ayame turned to the direction of the sound, and gasped. "Lucifer!" she cried, struggling to break the chains holding her down. "Mommy!" he cried back as he tried to pull away from the hunter's grip, whimpering as he gets pulled back. "You got two choices. One: you agree to my 'offer'; two: your son goes in your place. What will it be?" said Jacob, smirking as Ayame looked tearfully at her son. "I don't wanna be a lab rat," she whispered to Kouga, "But I can't let them take our baby either. What should we do?" and sobbed bitterly as she buried her face in her hands. "There's no other option, Ayame…I guess we'll have to go along with it," he whispered back. He glared at Jacob as he said, "Fine, we'll be part of your experiments…but on one condition: Lucifer remains unharmed." Jacob smirked. "Take them to the lab at once, and make sure this 'werewolf pup' gets what he needs…but never let him out unless I said so," he ordered. "No!" wailed Lucifer as they took him away. _I'm sorry, kid…_thought Kouga as he fought back his tears as they got forced into a testing room.

For several weeks, the couple were subjected to every experiment Jacob had in mind – strength tests, endurance tests, speed tests, etc. To make matters worse, Ayame was drugged before each experiment while Kouga was forced to use his energy to the limit; both are usually weak and/or exhausted…sometimes worse.

"I don't…feel so good…" groaned Ayame as she sat against the prison's wall, trying not to throw up. Kouga panted heavily as he sat beside her, wincing quietly as he tried to take a deep breath. He just got back from another endurance test…fortunately, he survived – he earned a few bruises and cuts, but they're not in serious condition. _At least werewolves heal quickly_, he thought. Ayame whimpered as she leaned on her husband – the drug is still in effect. "Hey, you guys alright?" whispered someone at the prison's window. Before they could say anything, the same person said, "Move away from the wall. I'm gonna blast the door!" Using whatever strength he has left, he gently picked up his wife and moved to the farthest corner of the room as the sizzling of a dynamite fuse became quite audible to their ears.


	7. Rescued by the Undead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 7: Rescued by the Undead**

KABOOM! R-I-N-G! "Prisoner escaping! Engaging system lockdown!" announced a computer-like voice as the guards rushed towards the prison cells. "Come on, move it! They're heading this way!" shouted their rescuer. Kouga, now alert of the current situation, ran towards him…and caught his scent. _A vampire…_he thought, and he could guess that Ayame also knew because she stirred slightly in his arms. "She's been drugged," said Kouga. The vampire quickly pulled out a syringe and injected an anti-drug serum into her neck. "She'll feel better in a minute," he assured the Alpha Wolf as they moved on…but then found themselves surrounded by prison guards and elite soldiers, with Jacob among them. "Shit! These guys act faster then I thought!" hissed the vampire.

"Two werewolves being helped by a vampire? That looks awkward," said Jacob, snickering as he continued, "You'll never get out alive – this entire building is locked tight like your bitch's ass!" Ayame growled angrily as claws grew out of her fingers. "Nobody…" she growled as she let herself down, "Nobody calls me a bitch unless I said so!" and lunged at Jacob, who dodged in a fraction of a second and watched as she tore up a prison guard limb from limb, followed by ripping off an elite soldier's head while Kouga backed her up by eliminating those behind her. "There's too many!" shouted the vampire, "Unless…" he paused as he began to melt into the shadows. Where'd he go? wondered Kouga as he snapped a soldier's neck. Jacob was about to plant a bullet into Kouga's head…when he suddenly felt excruciating pain all over his body. The rest of his comrades felt the same thing; Kouga and Ayame watched in wonder as the men screamed and yelled in agony as shadows filled their eyes, followed by blood leaking out of their eyes, nose, mouth and ears before they exploded, sending pieces of flesh into the air while bone fragments clattered to the ground and blood droplets covered the couple. The vampire reappeared before them, smirking. "Wow…I didn't know vampires can do that," commented Ayame before looking at the fleshy pieces stuck to her claws…and just realized how hungry she is. "The next victim is my snack," she said as she began her transformation. "We'll eat as soon as we find Lucifer," said Kouga as fur grew out of his skin – he's hungry too. Just then, the sound of high-pitched screaming is heard in the distance. "That must be him. Let's go!" said the vampire as they ran in the sound's direction.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" screamed a childlike voice from one of the rooms. Kouga rammed his shoulder into the locked door…and Ayame gasped as she noticed the surprised surgeons holding scalpels in their gloved hands – Lucifer was about to be dissected alive! "Let him go!" roared Kouga as she charged towards them, sending body parts and organs flying as he ripped the surgeons to shreds. "It's okay, sweetie…Mommy is here…ssh…" whispered Ayame as she undid the leather straps and held her sobbing son close to herself, comforting him. "We have to go now…" reminded their vampire rescuer. Kouga ran over to the window, smashed the glass and pulled away the metal bars, creating an escape route. As they ran in the direction to their home, police sirens echoed in the distance.

An hour later…Kouga smiled and held Ayame close to him as she giggled, both watching their son play with his toys in his room. After giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek, the couple walked hand-in-hand towards the living room, where their rescuer just finished sipping the last drop of blood from his wineglass. "Allow me to explain," he began as the couple sat opposite him, "I'm Lucas, Drake's younger brother…and I have a feeling that Drake never told you about me." Ayame nodded in approval; Kouga just shrugged – he didn't know Drake as much as Ayame did. "Must've been because of that argument centuries ago…" he mumbled, secretly wondering if his brother intentionally 'left him out'. "Anyway…" he continued, "I came here a month ago, shortly after hearing about my brother's death. You see, I've been keeping an eye on you since you moved in – it's what my brother would've wanted me to do if he had to leave and I had to take his place. I saw you being captured by those hunters, including the death of two of your hellhounds, and tracked you to their hideout. I was planning to rescue you early, but…let's just say it was difficult – nobody ever managed to break in or escape from that place as long as I could remember." Ayame blinked, amazed that all her questions have been answered even though she never asked him.

"And now, I'd better get going," said Lucas, "I have to attend a meeting with the vampire elders tonight." As Ayame watched her husband shake hands with Lucas (expressing his thanks), she couldn't help but notice a hint of a glare in the Alpha Wolf's eyes; even his voice didn't sound thankful…it was more like growling. "Even though he got us outta that hellhole," said Kouga as soon as Lucas was too far away to listen, "I don't trust him. There's something about that vampire I don't like." Ayame secretly rolled her eyes, wondering if he felt the same way about Drake two years ago. "I dunno, honey…" she replied, "But all I know is that once we had dinner and get Lucifer in bed, we can…" and whispered the rest in his ear. Kouga snickered and slapped her butt. "Can't get enough from this 'bad wolf', can you?" he asked seductively as he held her close, allowing himself to stroke his wife under her skirt. Ayame giggled as he playfully bit her ear lobe. "Patience, wolf boy…" she replied seductively.


	8. Heated Desires

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

_WARNING! This chapter contains scenes not meant to be read for those not used to 'lemon' – skip to the next chapter if you're one of them._

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 8: Heated Desires**

Half-an-hour later…Lucifer yawned sleepily as Kouga tucked him in bed, whispering 'goodnight' as he quietly shut his son's bedroom door and snuck to the kitchen, where Ayame was busy putting away the dishes. "The puppy's asleep," said Kouga, "And you look sexy with that miniskirt on," he added seductively. Ayame turned to him smirking as she held up her black panties on her pinkie before tossing it to him. He caught it in mid-air and sniffed it, growling silently as he picked up her scent. As she passed him at the door, she asked, "Baby…are you staring at my ass?" and teasingly lifted part of her skirt, exposing the bare skin underneath. His eyes lingered for a moment. "Yeah…I mean, no. Wait, I mean –" he replied, growling as desire took over him. "Can't take it anymore!" he roared as he picked her up and ran to their room, dropping her on the bed as he closed and locked the door. He then stripped off his clothes and laid himself next to her, sliding his hand up her thigh while her hand stroked his erection. Impatience washed over him as he tugged at her clothes, almost tearing them; he held her close and their tongues battled for dominance, moaning as his member ached to be inside her.

"Baby…no offense, but…I think we need a shower – we stink of human guts," suggested Kouga as he lifted her up, heading towards the adjoining bathroom. Ayame reached out and turned on the shower, shivering as the cold water pelted her like miniature hailstones; Kouga held her in a more comfortable position and continued to kiss her, holding her close as though he's trying to warm her up. "Oh yeah, baby…oh!" moaned Ayame as he bit and licked her neck, panting as he made a trail down her breasts, gasping as he played with her nipples and moaned as he nipped them with his teeth. He then moved back to her mouth and kissed her again, this time pulling her up and sliding his member into her, growling as he moved deeper inside. "Ugh…!" he moaned as he began to thrust, moving faster each second as his mate held onto him, her gasps and moans increasing in pitch the harder he thrusted. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally released his seed as he groaned, holding himself still as his cock throbbed inside her. "Mmm…" she sighed happily as he gently let her down; giggled as he tickled her. "Let's get cleaned up. I wanna have more of this…" she said as she moved herself on his cock, coating it with her own fluids she released earlier. "Coming right up," he joked as they showered together.

As Kouga shook himself dry like a dog, he smirked as he watched Ayame dry her hair with a towel, still naked before him. Impatience washed over his mind as he walked up to her; held her close as his cock slowly hardened as it touched her leg. "You must be pretty cold after that shower," he said as he ran his hands over her nipples, "But I'll warm you up in no time," and nibbled her ear before picking her up and tossing her onto the bed, smirking at what he's seeing before her. Ayame smiled ad spread her legs further, inviting him. Kouga then climbed into bed and positioned himself above her as they kissed, their tongues playing in their mouths. "You want this?" he said as he grasped his cock, moaning as it throbbed in his grip, "You got it, baby." Ayame whimpered impatiently as he stroked her inner thighs, moving herself towards him. He gently pushed her back and pinned her down by the thighs, moving slowly towards her wet opening. Then, without warning, he slammed into her and growled as she moaned sensually, moving in and out of her as she screamed in pleasure. "Faster, honey! Go deeper! Ah!" she commanded as she angled herself towards him, moaning as he obeyed her. "Oh shit…!" he shouted as he finally had his release, half growling and half moaning as he throbbed inside her while some excess semen stained the sheet along with her juices.


	9. Uninvited Late Night Guest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 9: Uninvited Late-Night Guest**

Still inside her, he gently lowered and laid himself on top of Ayame, smiling happily as she stroked his hair. "Was I too rough?" he asked as he nuzzled her breasts, "If I was, sorry about that – I can't help myself." Ayame giggled in reply. "Mommy? Daddy?" asked a familiar voice, "Are you there?" The couples' eyes widened and hurriedly pulled on their clothes. "In a second, Lucifer," said Ayame as she pulled on a robe while Kouga fastened the button on his pants. When they made sure they looked semi-presentable, Kouga unlocked and opened the door. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked as she knelt to Lucifer's height, "Had a bad dream?" Lucifer shook his head and blinked innocently. Just as she was about to ask something else, Ayame noticed something…something horribly wrong. "You're not my son!" she shouted as she stood up and backed away; Kouga followed her, eyebrow raised at this sudden behavior.

The little boy laughed darkly and began to morph into its true form – a demon. "I almost had you…" it said, "No matter, your soul is mine!" and reached out to grab her…but then the two remaining hellhounds – Cain and Diablo – pounced and knocked the demon over with their combined weight. The demon roared and threw them off; Cain and Diablo regained their balance immediately and charged towards the demon once again, teeth bared and snarling furiously at their 'unwelcomed' guest. The demon gave a low growl and stood his ground; in just one move, it grabbed the hellhounds by their necks and snapped them with a simple flick of its wrists, dropping the limp bodies to the ground. Just when it thought that things are going smoothly, Ayame – in her Legendary Werewolf form (transformed while it was distracted) – suddenly grabbed and pinned the demon to the wall, growling angrily. After she and the demon stood and wrestled with each other for a few grueling seconds, Ayame used all the strength she could muster and hurled the demon out the nearest window – CRASH! The demon saw his chance and tightened his hold on Ayame…

Kouga stood and stared wide-eyed at the broken window. It all happened too fast – first his wife was fighting a demon that impersonated his son, and then [before he could stop them] the demon pulled Ayame along as it was hurled out the window. Ayame screamed as she fell from the castle's highest floor and landed flat on her back, knocked out – it takes more than a high fall to kill the Legendary Werewolf. Kouga leaned out the window and watched the demon – unharmed by the fall – stood and held a glowing pendant over her; Ayame's soul floated out of her like a mist and into the red jewel, before being hung around the demon's neck. Letting out a dark laugh, it opened a portal to the underworld and disappeared, leaving an unconscious and naked Ayame lying on the soft grass as the portal closed. Tearing his eyes away from the scene, he grabbed a blanket and jumped out the window, landing perfectly next to his wife and wrapping up her naked body. As he carried her indoors and towards the bedroom, he saw Lucifer at his bedroom door, looking curiously at him and his mother. "What happened to Mommy?" he asked, noticing glass shards on the floor behind his parents. Knowing that his son must've seen part of the fight, Kouga replied, "The demon…he – I mean 'it' – took Mommy's soul. But don't worry, kiddo – she'll be okay. Now get back to sleep, Lucifer. Daddy has to take care of Mommy for a while." Lucifer agreed and obeyed without a second thought. After managing to shut his son's bedroom door closed, he heads to their room and gently laid Ayame on the bed before looking for clean underwear and clothes. Unwrapping her from the blanket, Ayame's nude body sent unbidden images flashing in his mind and the need to satisfy his sexual desire was slowly taking over, but he controlled himself and began to dress her up, ignoring the tingling sensation between his legs. As soon as he pulled the last clothing item over her, he rushed to the bathroom to take care of his 'business' as his cock ached with desire.


	10. Rescued from the Firey Land

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

_WARNING! Weird demon names in second paragraph – I completely forgot the original names that were chosen.

* * *

_

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 10: Rescued from the Fiery Land**

The next day…Lucifer played with his chew toys on the library's floor, biting and wrestling the stuffed animals happily as he imagined them as wolf pups like himself. Daddy's not far from him – Kouga sat at the huge oak table, flipping and scanning through pages; looking for a solution to rescue Ayame from Hell. Just as he was about to reach for another book, he found what he was looking for.

"Once every century, the Elite Demons venture out of Hell and onto Earth in search of powerful souls to increase their strength," Kouga read mentally, "There are five in total, in respective order from highest to the lowest in terms of rank – Demonicus, Minotusa, Lithian, Rimetaur, and Hydronus." As he looked at the sketches of the Elite Demons, he noticed that the last one was what his wife fought with last night – therefore, he found the demon responsible for stealing her soul. He also noticed that Hydronus is the smallest and weakest compared to the other four. _Looks like I have to 'go to Hell' literally in order to get her soul back_, he thought as he searched for a book that could tell him how to do such a thing. Lucifer stopped playing and stared curiously at his father before growling playfully and grabbing the Alpha's leg. Kouga immediately looked down and chuckled as his pup tried to wrestle him to the ground with futile attempts. He then picked him up and carried him on his shoulders. Still being very playful, Lucifer tugged on his daddy's ponytail while keeping his balance.

Ignoring Lucifer for a while, Kouga went back to scanning the shelves. He finally found the book he was looking for; Lucifer couldn't help staring at it himself, even as he was being eased back to the ground. That particular book was raven-black, but when brought under the bright lights of the library, its surface glinted like a polished black gemstone. The blood-red title says 'Traveling Through Realms' and it seems to have been printed on by blood-dripping claws. A shiny silver latch is fastened to one side, locking the book with a matching lock in the shape of a tiny skull. But what fascinated the little werewolf was the way glittering flames appeared and disappeared on the front cover as the book gets turned around in Kouga's hands, like an invisible 2-D hologram.

Kouga examined the lock and looked back at the shelf, searching for a key. He also couldn't help wondering how an old book such as this stayed in excellent condition – it's as though it was never even toughed, and this book was supposed to be burned to cinders several centuries ago; all the copies were considered to be demonic property and were ridden from this world. _Looks like only one escaped its fate and still exists today_, he thought as he ran his hand along the shelf. Unable to find the key, Kouga set the book on the table, wondering if she should break the lock instead.

Out of curiosity, Lucifer poked the skull lock between its jaws – click. "Daddy, look!" he exclaimed as the lock separated and opened on its own. Kouga chuckled. "You're smart for a baby werewolf," he commented as he picked him up and set him on his lap as he searched for instructions about opening a portal to Hell. It was easier than he thought when he found what he was looking for – all he had to do was etch a pentagram into the ground, drawing it exactly as it was shown in the book, mutter some Latin words, and a portal will appear. "Lucifer," he said after he finished reading, "Daddy will be gone for a while. Just stay in your room and play with your toys until I come back, okay?" His son agreed, unaware of Daddy's rescue plans…

Minutes later…Kouga – disguising himself in a plain black hoodie – walked down a stony path, ignoring the demons as they stared at him. Hell didn't look as he thought it would be – the sky was a mix of hazy red and orange; even though he doesn't see a sun, the place seemed illuminated by light, making it look – and feel – like summer all-year-round. He nearly jumped out of his skin as fire suddenly shot upwards from the ground in front of him, like a miniature volcano. Then again, he feels as though she's inside a real volcano – burning materials, brimstone, and even the heat made the Alpha Wolf curse under his breath. The sooner I find Hydronus and get outta here with the pendant, the better, he thought as he walked into a tavern – which seemed to have been carved entirely out of stone and molten lava surrounds it like a castle's moat.

As he seated himself at the bar, Kouga snarled as a female demon tried to seduce him into having 'fun' with her. Ignoring her flirty comments, he asked the bartender, "Can I ask you a personal question?" By now, the female demon left Kouga as she gave up trying to get his attention. "Sure, go ahead," replied the bartender as he cleaned out a broken glass. "I'm looking for someone – Hydronus, to be exact," said Kouga. At the mere mention of the Elite Demon's name, the entire tavern suddenly went silent. Ignoring them, he continued, "Could you tell me where I could find this demon?" The bartender replied, "Hydronus…is most probably at the arena, mortal. If you're lucky, maybe you could 'bump' into him." The other demons snickered. "And where can I find this arena?" asked Kouga, unaffected by the intense stares of the demons behind him. The bartender simply pointed behind Kouga. Turning, he saw a huge structure out the window – it looked like a 100-storey building without windows; completely made out of stone bricks stacked unevenly. Without another word, the Alpha Wolf strode towards his new destination.

_How can something this big keep standing without any support? _he wondered as he looked closely at the arena's building structure – no mortar holding the uneven stone bricks, no ropes/chains holding the building steady, and no building foundation at the base! It's sanding steadily on its own, even if the demons in it are on a rampage. So much for obeying the laws of gravity, he thought as he walked in, fearing the building might collapse and trap him within the debris.

He eventually found himself in the Elite Demons' locker room. Strangely – but luckily – enough, it was empty. "Now to find Hydronus' locker and steal that pendant," he said to himself. But there's a huge problem – all the lockers look the same, and there are hundreds of them! Knowing the owners of these lockers might come back any second, Kouga ran past each locker, hoping he could find the correct one on time. Luck's on his side – Hydronus' pendant gave off a bright red glow, illuminating the locker door's edges. He hastily tore open the door and threw it away, letting it crash to the stony floor and ignoring the clanging metal as it bounced for a while before screeching to a halt. "Gotcha…" he said as he held the pendant before throwing it down to the floor, smashing the red jewel. Almost immediately, Ayame's soul floated before him like a translucent ghost; she was smiling in relief. "Let's get outta here," he said.

It wasn't long before the couple heard ear-shattering shrieks and thundering roars as hundreds of demons began chasing them, hot on their tails. Kouga suddenly made a wrong turn and ended up in an alley, trapping themselves. He looked apologetically at Ayame, who gave his a smirk in return. Even as a soul, Ayame could cast magic as though it's nothing to her. And it just so happens that she knows a spell to create a portal back to Earth without a pentagram. As the demons closed in on them, Ayame muttered some simple Latin words; the couple escaped before the demons could grasp them; the portal closed almost immediately, leaving the demons howling in anger.


	11. Werewolf's Revenge – Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 11: Werewolf's Revenge – Part 1**

"Honey, you just got back. Can't you just let it slide just this once?" asked a worried Kouga. Ayame doesn't respond and continued browsing through books for a disguising spell. Kouga calmly closed the book she was currently scanning through and said, "I almost lost you twice. I can't – and won't! – stand it if it happens a third time." She sighed. "You forgot about this side of me," said Ayame, "You know I hate it when someone takes advantage of me and gets away with it. So I'm gonna go back to Hell and teach those demons a lesson; I know what I have to do." It was Kouga's turn to sigh – mostly from worry. Even though being a werewolf does have advantages that normal humans couldn't match, he knew that Ayame always pushes herself to the limits. He also knew that her species could stand extreme torture that normal werewolves – such as himself – would take longer to recover if it was inflicted on them. However, he sensed that her choice of action is for a good reason – the protection of his pack.

"Alright…you can go, but on one condition: get back here alive and preferably unharmed," ordered Kouga. Ayame smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm the Legendary Werewolf – what could happen?" she half-joked. Just as Ayame found the spell she wanted and disguised herself as a demon princess before disappearing into a portal, Lucifer walked into the room. "Where's Mommy?" asked the child werewolf. "She got something to do. While we wait, how about I start training you to be a real werewolf?" asked Kouga, chuckling as his son agreed to his idea by hugging his legs with his little arms.

Outside in the castle garden, Kouga hung a rag doll on a tree branch before fastening a pair of small ankle weights to Lucifer's small – but sturdy – ankles. "For your first lesson, I want you to jump as high as you can and grab the doll before you land on the ground," instructed Kouga. "Why?" asked Lucifer. Kouga replied by demonstrating – he jumped into the open library window, which was two stories high! The little werewolf looked on in awe even as his father jumped down, this time with a book in his hands. "Once you master the jumping lesson, you'll be able to jump as high as I can," assured the Alpha Wolf, "And while you're doing that, I'll be reading what your Mommy was reading."

While Lucifer began his 'jumping lesson', Kouga sat under the shade of another tree and began to read; watching his son at the same time. Along with the disguise spell Ayame used earlier, he found other spells that other werewolves can use when the situation gets tough. Among the entire list of offensive and defensive spells – which filled at least ten pages and with picture illustrations on some of them – two spells attracted his attention: Inhuman Acceleration and Nullification. Eager to test out the offensive spell, Kouga quickly read the instructions before placing the boom down. Then, positioning his hands and concentrating his energy flow, he aimed at a rock…and watched as a blood-red energy skull formed between his hands before releasing it as his target – the huge boulder suddenly started disintegrating before vanishing completely. Kouga whistled in wonder, knowing that is Nullification was used at full power, the target and the ground it's standing on will be nothing but bare ground – or even a huge, gaping hole. "Inhuman Acceleration involves making the user move at the speed of light," he read to himself, "But misusing it may cause only some parts of the body to accelerate faster than other parts, which will instantly result in a 'suicidal' mutilation." Keeping that in mind, he scanned through the other spells listed in the book.


	12. Werewolf's Revenge – Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 12: Werewolf's Revenge – Part 2**

Meanwhile In Hell…Ayame flees as demons chase her through the burning streets. Her plan had backfired – disguised as a demon princess, she walked gracefully into Satan's castle where a formal ballroom party was being held. As the demon butler introduced her as 'Princess Zeira', she noticed Satan eyeing her lustfully; he had her called to stand by his throne. "You look ravishing, your Highness…" said Satan as she curtsied before him, "But don't you think it's odd that you present yourself in my palace alone without an escort or bodyguard?" Ayame cursed at her mistake, but then said, "It was…partly my fault. Father had other matters to tend to and told me to wait until an escort has been called, but I was impatient and decided to come here without one." Satan laughed and stood from his throne before hugging her in his arms, smirking as her breasts came into contact with his toned chest. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? But not here – I prefer having private conversations in my room," he said as he looked at her. Giggling, she allowed him to lead the way…unaware that Satan might have a little surprise in store.

_I was so fucking close!_ she cursed as she jumped a high fence to put some space between her and the chasing demons. Earlier in Satan's bedroom, she almost had him – while he was leaving a burning hickey on her neck, Ayame slowly reached for the dagger hidden under her skirt. It was a few seconds later when she realized her weapon wasn't there. "I already know who you really are…" he growled as he threw her dagger away, "Foolish werewolf. You'll need more than a weapon to kill me!" He then pinned her to the bed and was about to tear her apart when her claws scratched through his eyes, giving her enough time to escape his clutches, grab the dagger and stab his heart…well, almost. The dagger broke into pieces and there wasn't a single scratch on Satan's chest. Horrified that her plan had failed, she bolted out of the room just as her disguise spell wore off. The moment she crashed a window for a quick escape route, Satan had somehow ordered all the demons to chase her down and kill her on sight before she escapes their realm.

Ayame left the demons roaring angrily as she disappeared into a portal and appeared before her surprised family. "Mommy!" cheered Lucifer as he ran to hug her…but then immediately let go as he burning skin almost sizzled him. Kouga noticed that the mark on her neck is not a normal hickey – it's actually the mark of a… "Ayame, you're burning!" shouted Kouga as fire suddenly engulfed his mate. _A burning curse?_ she screamed mentally as she looked at herself, If I don't get this off immediately, I'll be dehydrated alive within three minutes! As she reached for the book in Kouga's hands, her skin came into contact with a nearby vine and set it ablaze. "I don't know which page it's printed on, but I know there's a spell that could counter this curse!" she frantically explained as she jumped onto bare ground before her feet burns through the sole and onto the grass. This stupid book doesn't have an index! Kouga cursed as he hurriedly scanned the pages; Lucifer was using water from a nearby garden hose to put out the flames, but to no avail since the heat evaporated every single droplet before it could touch her. "Hurry!" screamed Ayame as the skin on her hands began to blister. Kouga finally found the spell she was talking about – which was conveniently located on page 13 – and chanted the words quickly but clearly. Much to the werewolves' relief, the flames died down, leaving small – but painful – blisters on Ayame's hands and feet.

While Kouga tended to her burns, Lucifer helped turn the pages of the spell book while Ayame read through the list of offensive and defensive spells as he husband explained – like a teacher tutoring a student. "Ayame, I know you still want your revenge…but I suggest you rest for a week or so before trying again," said Kouga. Ayame agreed without hesitation. And so, about two weeks later…Ayame descended back to Hell while Kouga 'distracts' Lucifer with more training. Little did they know that the tables were starting to turn.


	13. Werewolf's Revenge – Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 13: Werewolf's Revenge – Part 3**

Ayame kept her word and returned to Hell, this time with a different plan – or more specifically, her original plan: find and assassinate the Elite Demons. And just as before, Kouga trains 2-year-old Lucifer to 'distract' him from the unusual disappearance of his mother. Unknowingly to them, another group of bounty hunters have assembled themselves into a small army and planned an ambush – it just so happened that they managed to track down the werewolves to their so-called 'lair'.

However…the Alpha Wolf's senses were sharp (although not as sharp as Ayame's). "Lucifer, we have to go!" he ordered as he picked up the little werewolf. Suddenly alert and slightly confused, Lucifer clung onto his father as Kouga jumped straight into the open bedroom window, ran into his own bedroom and hurriedly stuffed some clothes and toys into his son's backpack. Just as he was about to escape unnoticed, his hearing picked up something else – voices…downstairs, and heading their way. "Just great…" he mumbled angrily; Lucifer whimpered in fright as the hunters' voices seem to be getting closer. Realizing there's one other escape route – other than the ground floor's backdoor – he headed towards the 'escape chute' Ayame had recently showed him. Holding his son close, he slid feet first down the dark slide and emerged through a hidden door that led straight to the castle's backyard. _Who would've thought that this section of stone and mortar is actually a secret door? _he wondered, ignoring the fact that Ayame might run into them if she finished her 'mission' early. "Kid, I'll be leaving you with a friend of mine while I get rid of the intruders. Behave yourself, okay?" he said, earning a nod from his son.

And so… "Lucifer, this is Sorceress Maria. She'll be babysitting you for a while," said Kouga. The old sorceress smiled and petted the little boy's head. "You have nothing to worry about," she assured him, "Your son is perfectly safe with me." After hugging his son one last time, Kouga rushes back to the castle.

Meanwhile in Hell…Ayame hid herself in the shadows, watching the last of the Elite Demons – Demonicus, the tallest and strongest of the group – go on a furious rampage in the fiery streets, roaring angrily as she searches for her. "You may have defeated all my younger brothers, but you'll never defeat me!" it yelled, causing a small group of lesser demons to scatter as he almost stepped on them. Ayame smirked, holding four glowing pendants in her hand – one bigger than the last. She learned that the Elite Demons are powerless without their 'Soul Amulets'; all she had to do was snatch their amulets. Without the imprisoned souls, those demons are as helpless as a normal human without their supernatural strength, giving Ayame an [almost unfair!] advantage in eliminating them. Hydronus was the easiest – since he was the smallest and weakest Elite Demon – while Rimetaur, Lithian, and Minotusa took her a while to take them down. If I could defeat those four, this big guy won't stand a chance, she thought as she wrapped the acquired amulets with an old rag and tied it to her waist like a belt. "Hey!" she taunted as she stepped out of her hiding place, "You wanna avenge your brothers' deaths? Then come and get me, you big fat asshole!" and gave it 'the finger'. Fuelled with rage, Demonicus charges towards her and barrels himself against two stone buildings, causing debris to crash into the alley Ayame was just standing in. Demonicus laughed, thinking that she was crushed to death underneath the huge mountain of rubble.

"You're big and strong…" said Ayame, "But if you ask me, you're slow and stupid!" Demonicus suddenly swung its arms around, smashing everything within range. "I'm up here, you fiery idiot," she teased, sitting on the giant demon's shoulder while pretending to check for dirt under her nails. The Elite Demon growled in annoyance and tried to grab her off him, but she jumped in a split second and landed on its nose. Before he could swat her like a fly – he slapped his nose instead! – she swung herself to its back and grasped the thick chain suspending its pendant; with one little squeeze of her hand, she snapped the chain and watched the gigantic pendant smash into pieces on the ground, setting the imprisoned souls free. "No!" it yelled as it watched them disappear to the hazy red-and-orange sky. Not wasting her time, Ayame clawed to its face and dug her werewolf claws into her eyes, blinding it as she tore the eyeballs out. She then crawled into its massive eye socket and began to claw at its brain, its deafening roar and wails threatening to pop her eardrums. As it quietened down and its body fell limp, Ayame used her strength to crack open the skull and escaped as it fell with a thunderous THUD on the fiery pavement. "And now for the rest of you," she mumbled cheerfully as she undid her 'rag belt' and allowed the remaining pendants to smash into pieces on the ground, smiling as she watched the souls fly free. _Time to head home_, she thought as she escaped Hell through a portal.

However, seeing the Alpha Wolf with a roomful of fresh corpses was not part of the 'welcome home' plan she expected. "Those bounty hunters managed to find us," explained Kouga, "As for Lucifer, I left him at Sorceress Maria's while I 'clean up' over here." Instead of being relieved, Ayame turned pale wit fright – Sorceress Maria was responsible for the death of all the children in her old neighbourhood; she was one of them but managed to escape her clutches. "Oh shit – we gotta get Lucifer back!" he exclaimed as soon as she briefed him about the sorceress' intentions.


	14. Interrelated Conflicts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 14: Interrelated Conflicts**

It only took a few minutes to reach Sorceress Maria's home. "M-Mommy…Daddy…" whimpered the little werewolf, shuddering as the sorceress' icy hand gripped his shoulder tight. "Let him go, Maria. My son's not worth killing," said Ayame, "He's too young to have his life taken away." The sorceress let out a cackle. "I've killed newborn infants, mind you. And…" she paused as she tightened her icy fingers on Lucifer's shoulder, making him yelp as his bone ached, "I won't hesitate to kill the child of the Legendary Werewolf herself." Kouga growled, baring his teeth. "Why are you upset, werewolf?" continued Sorceress Maria, "Shouldn't you be upset at your mate for what she had done to that vampire?" Kouga suddenly looked skeptical. "She didn't tell you did, did she?" mocked the evil sorceress, "Vampire Drake wasn't killed by bounty hunters – your mate killed him herself!" Kouga stared disbelievingly at Ayame, who was clenching her fists as she recalled that incident. "It was two months after Lucifer's second birthday," began Ayame.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: Disagreement-turned-murder (Ayame's POV)**_

I quietly placed 2-year-old Lucifer in his crib, keeping his favourite toy close. When I turned around, Drake was blocking my path. During the time he served as my 'caretaker', I noticed he was slowly developing feelings for me. "We need to talk," he said.

"I understand that you wanted to leave this castle…but I'm afraid I can't let that happen," he told me; I asked him why he couldn't. As though it was his answer, he suddenly gave me a kiss while holding me close in an embrace. "I've grown attached to you, Ayame – even though you're a werewolf – and I'll feel so lonely here without your presence if you leave," he told me.

"Drake, I appreciate that you care about me…but you know we can't be together – we can only stay as friends," I told him as I calmly pushed him away, only to have him hug me tighter than before – so tight I almost couldn't breathe. "You don't understand. You're more than just a friend to me…and I love you, Ayame – so much I would even make you leave your mate!" he confessed, "Ayame…I want you to leave him for me."

I angrily shoved him away and ran, ignoring his futile attempts to restrain me. I eventually ended up in the toolshed on the castle grounds; quickly setting up a decoy of myself, I snuck out just as he barged in. After locking up that vampire in the wooden shed, I doused it wit tons of gasoline and set the shed on fire. The last thing I heard was him screaming as he burned to death.

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"Why did you lie to me?" asked Kouga; Ayame looked to ashamed to answer. "Deep down, she liked Vampire Drake," explained Sorceress Maria as she held her grip tight on Lucifer's shoulder, "But she knew it was unacceptable. After all, she already has a mate…not to mention bearing and raising your child for two years." The Legendary Werewolf remained silent, recalling her family's 'rule': once a werewolf finds a mate, they're mates for life. "I did what I had to do," she finally spoke as she regained her composure, "It's in every wolf's nature to protect and care for the pack." The sorceress cackled again. "I'd like to see you prove it!" she exclaimed as she prepared to snap Lucifer's neck; Lucifer whimpered and attempted to pull her icy hands away.

Almost immediately, Ayame pounced onto the sorceress and the two began to wrestle ferociously on the floor, clawing and biting each other while Lucifer scampered to his daddy. Kouga picked him up and immediately backed away just as Ayame managed to dodge some fireballs escaping from Sorceress Maria's hands. Seeing her chance, Ayame grabbed the sorceress by the robes and hurled her into the nearest wall – which was right next to a curtain that had just burst into flames from the earlier fireball attack. Lucifer cupped his hands over his ears as the sorceress wailed as she too caught fire. "Ayame, let's go!" ordered Kouga, hightailing out of the room as the blazing sorceress ran around blindly and set fire to everything she touches. Ayame sneered at the damage she caused and immediately followed the guys just as the roof collapsed where she stood earlier. "About that incident concerning Drake," said Kouga, "I think it's better that we all keep quiet about that." Ayame had no choice but to agree to this idea.

However, as they reach the castle… "Murderer!" yelled Lucas as he tackles Ayame, digging his nails into her shoulders angrily, "My brother looked after you, and that is how you repay him?" Kouga dropped Lucifer and began to pry the crazed vampire away from her. "Leave Mommy alone!" screamed the little werewolf. Kouga managed to tug Lucas and hurl him away before helping a slightly confused/dazed Ayame. _I knew Drake made a terrible mistake all those centuries ago_, thought Lucas as he glared at the werewolves, _He should never have made that agreement.

* * *

_

_**FLASHBACK: Vampire and werewolf alliance (Lucas' POV)**_

"Are you out of your mind? That's preposterous!" I exclaimed. Drake ignored me and continued to write that cursed letter – he plans to create an alliance of two species that have been at war with each other since the first days of existence of both sides. "The werewolves are responsible for the death of countless humans – those who trust us – and vampires, and you want to make peace with them?" I ranted.

My older brother's answer seemed unexpected. "The werewolf Lucius," he said, "There's something about him that made me reconsider my thoughts against his kind." I watched him seal the letter into an envelope before applying the wax seal to seal the message within. "If all goes well, this 'never-ending-war' will finally cease and future generations of both species can lead better lives," he continued as he proceeded to walk out the door.

"But what if one – from either clan – disagrees with this alliance?" I challenged, "Are you prepared for such an outcome?" He turned to me and smiled. "Stop worrying about it and think of the future this will bring," he replied as he waved the letter.

It was a few months later when I heard that Lucius – the 'original' Legendary Werewolf – suddenly died at the hands of bounty hunters. Drake claimed that he tried to save him, but he was too late. "He was still alive and breathing when you found him!" I yelled, "He would've stayed alive if you hadn't left him bleeding to death!" Drake explained that he wanted to, but Lucius wished to die bravely and let his legend pass on through his future generation. "It was his death wish," he added, "I believe he deserves it for the sake of his kind." I was not convinced, knowing that prior to Lucius' death, most of the werewolves would 'forget' about him and his legend will be lost forever. After Drake explained that he would help pass on the Legendary Werewolf's story, I had enough. "Sometimes, I wish you were born a werewolf rather than a vampire – you seem more fitting by being one of them!" I said as I flew away angrily.

That was the last I've seen of him…

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Lucas explained that story to them. "Drake knew my great-great-great-great grandfather this whole time?" exclaimed Ayame. "Believe me, I was more surprised when I learned that you exist. The 'legend' lives on!" Lucas replied sarcastically, "Drake made a foolish mistake when he insisted that vampires and werewolves would be great allies."

"Ayame killed your brother to protect the pack," insisted Kouga, "Even though we're supposed to be allies, she knows she can't love him as much as she loves me!" Lucas rolled his eyes, sensing it as a futile attempt to defend themselves. "If you wouldn't understand how terrible it feels to lose a sibling, I'll force you then!" shouted the vampire. Just as Lucas lunged at them, Kouga pushed Ayame away and allowed the vampire to tackle him. Lucas hissed; Kouga growled, both baring their teeth as they wrestled viciously on the ground, threatening to literally tear each other apart. Enraged, Kouga suddenly pulled a bit too hard and ripped off Lucas' left arm, spraying blood in all directions. The vampire's scream felt like adrenaline to Kouga as he continued to mutilate him…until he's nothing but a pile of shredded, bloody flesh and shattered bones. "At least you're with your brother now – in Hell," mumbled the Alpha Wolf as he stalked to the front door, followed by Ayame and Lucifer.


	15. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 15: Sanctuary**

Meanwhile… "My children…walk the earth and find those werewolves – bring them to me, and together we shall ensure their stay is as 'comfortable' as they wish," announced Satan, sending his minions to various portals with a sneer in his face.

Back in the castle, Lucifer was playing on the floor when his daddy suddenly picked him up, followed by his mommy screaming frantically as they rush out of the castle. "Find those werewolves and bring them to me!" echoed a booming voice. Instinctively, the werewolf child clung close to his father and watched as hundreds of demons descend into the castle. "We need a place to hide from those bastards – got any ideas?" asked Kouga as he comforted his whimpering son. "I know where we could hang around until those demons give up the chase," replied Ayame as she led them onto a different path though the forest – past their hunting grounds. She could feel herself drifting back to the past as she padded through this familiar path _10 years ago_…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: Abandoned for a reason…**_

"Dad, where are you taking me?" asked 10-year-old Ayame as her father led her through the forest, grasping her hand firmly. "Dad, why won't you answer me?" she asked worriedly. Ever since she developed her werewolf traits, her father became a bit too cautious.

"I'm taking you to a safe place," he finally replied, "Those bounty hunters will never find you there." Ayame was told that her mother was killed by bounty hunters shortly after she was born and was raised single-handedly by her father, but right now she doesn't understand why she must be hidden away from the world when she could defend herself when necessary.

Standing at the door of a stone building was an ageing sorceress, whom Ayame came to know her name as Marissa – she was her father's guardian and mentor when he was her age. "Wait, you can't leave me here!" protested Ayame, "You're all I've got in my life. Don't leave me!" Her father sighed. "You'll be killed if those guys find you. It's better off this way," he explained as he hugged her, "I'll come back for you one day – I promise." And with that, he ran off and disappeared. She never saw or heard from him again…

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Ayame looked up at the old 'werewolf sanctuary' where her father abandoned her as a 10-year-old adolescent werewolf. "Those demons won't find us here," she assured them as she led them to the entrance. Almost immediately, a barrier appeared at the doorway as soon as they were inside; the translucent blue hue suddenly seemed to materialize into stone bricks, sealing the doorway, making it look as though no one has been here. As they walked down the corridor, the torches on the walls suddenly lit themselves with flickering blue flames – it's as though the tunnel seemed _alive_.

"Sorceress Marissa," Ayame called out, "Are you here?" As though it's an answer, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at a pile of ashes before her. _The blue robe…that's –_ she thought as she started at the silky cloth among the ashes, _No, it can't be!_ Kneeling before it, she felt tears filling her eyes. Sorceress Marissa – the sorceress who cared and protected her until the day she left the sanctuary – is dead, now a pile of ashes on where she stood. Sensing her emotion, Kouga kneeled down and hugged her as she sobbed bitterly. "I may not know whose ashes this belongs to," he whispered, "But we know for sure that this person is in a better place now." Ayame nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Mommy, I can hear something," said Lucifer; Ayame heard it too and looked up. "Sounds like chanting," she said, standing up and stepping over the ashes as she followed the voices. Those voices, she realized, belong to countless generations of her kind; she could feel their magic as she gets infused with the long-lost Legendary Werewolf ability Lucius once possessed. She couldn't hear Kouga or Lucifer calling to her; she's in a trance even as her clothes tore off as she let her transformation take over. Then out of the blue, she felt her great-great-great-great grandfather's spirit merge with her soul; levitating a few inches off the ground as the 'light' surrounded her, emitting a glow identical to the torches that burned on the walls. Then just as it occurred, it ended as slowly as it began until Ayame lay nude on the stony floor, mesmerized.

Kouga hurriedly picked up the discarded blue robe and dropped it over Ayame while Lucifer knelt next to his mother, whimpering and whining as he nudged her shoulder. "I'm okay, guys," she whispered as she sat up on her own; tied the robe around herself as she stood up. "What happened back there?" asked Kouga, "What was that?" but Ayame stayed silent. "I'll explain later," she finally replied. Taking that as a direct answer, Kouga held her close and growled playfully into her ear, making her giggle.

"Father left me here for a purpose," she explained as she led them to a large room, "I may not know the exact reason why he had abandoned me, but I know he fears my safety." Ayame further explained that during her stay at the sanctuary, Sorceress Marissa taught her everything she had taught her father, shaping her physically and mentally to the experienced werewolf she is today. Kouga took in all the details of this room: a bubbling hotspring sat in one corner of the room, along with shelves stacked full of towels standing idly by the walls; an obstacle course filled almost half the entire room, covered in a layer of dust and cobwebs as it has been unused for several years; a bed, a table and two chairs sat in the least used corner of the room, serving as a place of rest and relaxation after hours of intense training.

"The door at the far side leads outdoors," Ayame explained, "But it's not directly connected to our world on the outside – Sorceress Marissa wouldn't tell me how it came to be so." Lucifer crept to the door and peeked out the edge: acres of land spread out in all directions, covered with grass and wildflowers blooming as though it felt like springtime all-year-round. Trees of all kinds, shapes and sizes litter the endless landscape; not far off, a humongous waterfall glittered as the water crashed onto the boulders below, blending into the calm river that followed. "An indoor paradise," Sorceress Marissa called it.

"You've got a nice place here," Kouga whistled, "So this is where you've honed your skills." Lucifer laughed as he ran straight to the hotspring, spraying water in all directions as he splashed around. The Alpha Wolf couldn't help but chuckle as he watches his son enjoy himself. "Honey, I'll be outside if you need anything, okay?" he said, kissing her before heading 'outdoors' to resume his personal training. Not planning to stand around all day, Ayame headed straight for the obstacle course and calibrated its settings according to her preferences. As she waited for the contraption to 'warm-up', she forced herself to relax and summon her strength. Then as if right on cue, she bolted like a deer.

Dodging arrows, spikes, miniature – but sharp – weapons from the walls, floor and ceiling, she acted quickly depending only on her inhuman senses. However, even though she had trained herself in the contraption several times, one obstacle still made her lose her balance – _literally_. A wooden pole swung past her ankles and tripped her, but she quickly rolled away as a mallet came crashing down, missing her by a hair. As she waited for the course to reset itself, she rummaged through the backpacks they carried. Among the supplies they've brought, she fingers brushed the cover of the spell book. "Maybe it's time I learned something new," she mumbled as she took it out…and noticed a small slip of paper stuck in the book's back cover.

It was a note from her father. "Ayame, if you're reading this, I'm probably dead by now," he wrote, "The reason I left you at the sanctuary wasn't because I was abandoning you – it was to protect you until you've learned to protect yourself. I hope you understand. Dad." Ayame wiped away her tears, regretting earlier thoughts about her father abandoning her because she was a 'difficult little monster'. "Don't worry, Dad…" she said to herself, "I'll protect my son as you have protected me." She then turned her eyes to the hotspring…but Lucifer wasn't there. "Sweetie, NO!" she screamed, running to and snatching her son away from the obstacle course – and her left leg suddenly became a pincushion of arrows.

Hearing her scream, Kouga rushed indoors and found his mate on the floor, bleeding profusely. "Lucifer, her me a towel from one of those shelves – hurry!" he ordered as he broke and pulled the arrows out of her leg before using a healing spell to mend her broken bones and some damaged nerves; it wasn't enough to heal her completely as he had used most of his energy from training earlier. "You'll be fine, honey…" he assured her, taking the towel and tearing it to shreds for a makeshift bandage, "But try to be more careful next time." Just then, the familiar sound of roaring laughter echoed throughout the sanctuary – the barrier was broken! "You couldn't escape me," echoed Satan's voice, "I have ties in every dimension!" And with that, the werewolf family was seized by the lesser demons as they were abducted to Hell. The last thing anyone would hear was Ayame's scream…


	16. Runs in the Legacy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 16: Runs in the Legacy**

"It was futile for mortals like yourselves to hide in such a place," bellowed Satan as he watched the Alpha Wolf and the Legendary Werewolf struggle in their fiery chain restraints. "How did you get in anyway?" demanded Ayame, "That barrier prevents anyone from knowing anyone is within the sanctuary!" Satan roared in laughter; smirked as the werewolf couple screamed as they were being whipped, leaving huge, bleeding gashes where they were lashed on. "Simple really: I had the assistance of someone who _had_ been in the sanctuary before…" replied Satan, summoning a certain someone. "No…" she whimpered as _he_ stood before her, "It can't be! Why?" and felt tears stream down her face.

"I had to expose your whereabouts, Ayame…" replied her father, "All this time, I thought you would live up to your true title as the Legendary Werewolf – but you backed down and let this _lowlife mutt_ be your Alpha. You are a disgrace to your bloodline!" Kouga growled, obviously not liking the fact he was referred to as a 'mutt'. Enraged, he struggled some more. "How could you do that to your own daughter?" he yelled at him, "She looked up to you, missed you all these years…and then you stab her in the back and break her heart! You don't deserve to be her father." Ayame's father didn't flinch, even as Kouga yelped as he was whipped harder. Bleeding profusely, Kouga continued to glare, even as they fiery chains burned his skin on contact. "You have one last chance to surrender to me…" said Satan, "Should you choose otherwise, your 'little werewolf' will be my supper tonight!" Ayame turned to find a wailing and flailing Lucifer in the hands if two lesser demons; executioner gripping a battle axe, ready to slice her son upon command. "Dad, tell them to let go!" she begged, "He's your grandson, DAMN IT!" Satan suddenly roared, "SILENCE THOSE INSOLENT DOGS!" and the couple were whipped repeatedly – until both felt too weak to fight back. "NO!" Lucifer cried out as he watched the executioner raise the axe…

_It's now or never!_ Kouga thought as he concentrated, giving whatever energy left within himself to his mate. "Ayame," he breathed as she felt her energy return, "You're…the _Legendary Werewolf_…I know…you can get us out of here…_alive_." And with that, he fainted. "KOUGA!" Ayame screamed, watching her mate bleed to death. Then as fear dissolved out of her mind, rage took its place immediately. "All of you…" she growled as she stood as all her external injuries heal at an accelerated rate, "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Giving a simple tug, she broke off the fiery chains restraining her and let out a furious howl as her body shifted, transforming uncontrollably.

Her fur seemed thicker than before. Its glossy coat resisting the flames that surrounded her as Satan tried to restrain her; her usual claws turned to razor-sharp talons as she flexed her fingers; her canines overlapped her lips, saliva dripping at the tips a she growled like a rabid animal; her eyes…they were blood-red once, but now they gleamed gold, lit like fire as hatred consumed her.

Ayame's father gaped in shock and wonder. "_Dark Legendary Werewolf_?" he cried out, amazed to see its reappearance in his own daughter; Lucifer whimpered at the sight of his enraged mother, curling defensively into a ball as the lesser demons released him. Fueled only by rage, Ayame fought through all the demons and eventually reached Satan, knocking him down with strength equal to 20 elephants. She then snatched the pendant around his neck, crushing it in her clenched fist; an earthquake then began to wreck havoc throughout Hell – buildings crumbled; cracks opened up like huge gashes, spurting fire like blood from an open artery; demons rushed around in panic as their home tore apart. "You insolent fool!" yelled Satan, "You shall die for destroying the one item that held Hell together!" but Ayame wouldn't hear anymore, smashing him into the ground before rushing straight to her father, grabbing him by the neck. "Die, _TRAITOR_!" she yelled, and decapitated him with a single flick of her wrist. Finally, grabbing Lucifer and Kouga, she escaped into a nearby portal as Satan's rage-filled roar echoed around her.

Outside the castle grounds…Ayame collapsed onto the ground and began to detransform, naked as she lay on the grass, unaware of Lucifer frantically shaking her and begging her to wake up. Kouga – who finally regained consciousness and somehow healed from his injuries – looked up to find the blue sky as he opened his eyes. Lucifer's constant whining and whimpering drew him back to reality; turned to find an unconscious – but breathing – Ayame, naked and sleeping peacefully on the grass. "RARGH!" was all Kouga could hear as the ground split open; a muscular hand grabbed Lucifer and threw him several feet away. Kouga staggered to his feet as Satan emerged, glaring furiously at him. "Leave my parents alone!" commanded an unfamiliar voice. Kouga turned to the owner of the voice…and gasped as Lucifer did something _incredible_…

The little werewolf growled, growing up several feet as anger took over him. His once tiny 2-year-old body morphed to that of a 20-year-old's, complete with muscles identical to his father's. Then just as quick as his sudden growth spurt , his first transformation took over – dark fur sprouted out of every pore on his body; his face altered as a muzzle grew out and he exposed his fangs as he let out a low growl; his bones could be heard cracking almost rhythmically as he cracked his joints and flexed his newly-formed claws; finally opening his eyes as the transformation neared its end, he revealed one blood-red and one gold as he glared at his fiery adversary. "Dad," said Lucifer in his adult voice, "Take Mom and run to a safe distance. Things are gonna get real _messy_…"

"Don't let me down, son…" Kouga encouraged, picking Ayame up before bolting off as Lucifer began to battle Satan. "Give up! You can't defeat me," boasted Satan as he blocked all his moves; but the werewolf pressed on, pouncing and kicking and clawing and punching and biting his opponent with no sign of slowing down. He finally saw an opening and leaped onto Satan's back, ripping the carotid artery and jugular vein at the same instant; successfully pinned him down as he moaned in pain. "This is for hurting Dad!" he shouted as he ripped Satan's arm off. "This is for injuring Mom!" he yelled, ripping off his legs. "And this…" he growled as he grasped the demon's head, "Is for trying to kill me!" and decapitated him, kicking his useless body as he tossed down the head. Then, as a final move – Lucifer concentrated his energy flow and released it at full power. Satan screamed his last as Nullification vapourized him into nothing.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see smoke rising into the air before being blown away by the wind, followed by hearing his 2-year-old calling, "Daddy, where are you?" before feeling Lucifer hug his leg, almost making him drop Ayame as it surprised him. "Is Mommy okay?" he asked. Feeling he shouldn't tell him that she had fallen into a coma, Kouga replied, "She's probably just _really_ tired…let's go home, okay?" Lucifer gently held his mother's dangling hand, smiling as she gently squeezed back unconsciously. Everything has finally settled down…or has it?


	17. Family Moments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and other characters.

WARNING! 'Lemon' scene followed by birth scene – if you're not used to either of them, then ignore this chapter _right now_. You have been warned…

* * *

**Legendary Werewolf**

**Chapter 17: Family Moments**

Three weeks later…Ayame woke up and stretched, wondering how and when did she end up in bed and how long had she been out – but then after a moment of recalling the past incidents, she sat up, shaking off the sleep fog before waking up. "Ayame, you're up – finally!" said Kouga, smiling as he hugged her, "You've been in a coma for three weeks – Lucifer and I were getting worried about you." At the mere mention of his name, their pup ran into the room exclaiming, "Mommy!" Lucifer had grown a bit older, looking slightly different from the 2-year-old Ayame once remembered. "Lucifer…" asked a dazed Ayame, "When did you start growing so fast?" Kouga chuckled, saying he has a lot to tell her. "But first, let's get you something to eat," he offered, "Lucifer caught his first deer with his werewolf skills – he just started developing them." Ayame couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Lucifer is growing up faster than she thought.

During dinner… "It's been a while since we had a family meal," commented Kouga. "And it's been too long since we –" replied Ayame, but was cut off as Lucifer asked, "Are you and Daddy going to play again?" Silence settled over the three of them as the couple tried to come up with an answer. "We…uh…" began Ayame, sweating as she tried to think of an answer. "Oh, you mean the sounds Mommy and I were making in our room sometimes?" asked Kouga, "It's…a game! Yeah, Mommy and I were playing games – but only adults play it." He then looked at her, both hoping their son would buy their lie – and he did, continuing to munch on his venison while his parents silently sighed in relief.

Later that night, as soon as Lucifer was fast asleep in his room…Kouga hugged Ayame and said, "I think we should 'play' tonight." Holding her close and nibbling her ear, he added, "And this time, Lucifer wouldn't hear us…" She then turned to him and the couple began to make out passionately, their bodies rubbing together before he blindfolded her…and before she knew it, she felt herself being carried in his arms, followed by the wind blowing past her hair as he brought her outdoors. Gently taking off her blindfold, he said, "I thought it's time for a change of 'scenery'." He had brought them to a cliff; the castle looked like a toy in the distance. Ayame noticed he had brought along pillows and a blanket to make themselves comfortable on the grass. "We always 'do it' at home," he said as he groped her, "So I thought this time we'd make love under the moonlight. What do you say?" and nibbled her neck, trying to control himself.

"I say it's a perfect idea…" Ayame replied seductively, stroking his cock through his pants as he held her close. As their tongues battled for dominance in the mouths, Kouga grabbed her shirt and tore it off; fondled her turgid nipples as he pushed her to the ground, groaning as his manhood throbbed in the tight confines of his jeans. "Mine…" he whispered as he tore off her jeans and panties, stroking her clit and making her moan. Ayame reached behind him and tore off his shirt, running his fingers along his toned torso, whimpering as she tugged his jeans impatiently. Kouga pulled her hands away and worked on his fly, tearing it off as it somehow got stuck, exposing his huge rod. "I've waited too long to enjoy this…" he breathed as he prodded her entrance.

"Let me start this time," she moaned as she squeezed his balls. "Sure…" he groaned, liking the sensation, "Go ahead, babe." Giggling, she switched positions and moved downwards…and smirked as the Alpha groaned as she sucked his balls and stroked his cock at the same time. He gasped as she played with them, teased them too…and he couldn't help but moan as she started giving a blowjob – slow and easy at first, and then faster and harder, showing no mercy and no sign of slowing down. At the same time she pleasured herself, soaking her hand with her sweet-smelling nectar as she got aroused along with him. "A-Ayame…" he groaned as he held her by the hair, urging her to keep going, "I (ah!)…I'm gonna cum!" and groaned once more as he squirted his seed. She managed to swallow some semen, but the rest ended up on her face and neck, giggling as she made a huge mess.

Growling as lust manifested his mind, Kouga pulled Ayame up and pinned her beneath him before prodding the entrance to her ass. "Ah…!" she yelped as he lodged his cock in her and pulled her into a sitting position, thrusting at a slow pace while fingering her pussy with one hand and squeezing her breast with the other. "E-Easy there, babe!" she whimpered, only to have her ass pounded hard as he gently bit her neck. He then laid her on her stomach and continued to pound her, holding her wrists down; her moans and whimpers drove him mad, nearing his release. Holding back, he reached under her and stroked her clit – he could feel her quivering as she neared her climax. "Ugh…ah…!" she moaned, gushing her nectar on his fingers. Taking his hand and licking his fingers, he growled, "I think you're ready to be fucked _real good_ tonight," and pulled out of her ass before turning her over. "I know you want this, babe…" he tempted with animalistic lust, "But I wanna see you _beg_ for it!" and proceeded to prod her dripping flower as her pheromones clouded his mind.

"Just fuck me, babe…" she replied, "Pound me hard enough to make me scream; fill me with your hot juice. I want you, Alpha Wolf. _And I want you SO FUCKING BAD_…" He smirked, loving the words that flowed out of her mouth. "You got it, bitch!" he exclaimed before slamming his hard flesh into her, pushing forcefully past her cervix until his balls touched her pussy lips. "That's right – scream for me. Music to my ears!" he roared, feeling some precum leak out of his dick. She moaned and screamed as he thrust fast and hard inside her; feeling his cock keep her cervix open as he ravished her. "K-Kouga…" she whimpered as her body quivered, panting as pleasure intensified, "I-I'm coming!" and screamed as soon as she said it, forcing birds and animals to flee as it echoed in the still, night air. "AH!" screamed Kouga as he finally exploded, ejaculating what felt like _gallons_ of hot semen as her pussy contracted around his dick, milking him dry.

After what felt like an eternity, Kouga collapsed on top of Ayame, panting as though he had gone for a marathon. "Kouga?" she asked, "What would you say if I told you Lucifer's baby brother or sister is growing inside me?" The Alpha Wolf chuckled as he pulled out; pulled her close for a cuddle under the blanket he had brought. "That would be great!" he replied, "I can't wait to have more little pups running around the castle – and this time, I here to take care of you." Smiling, she whispered 'goodnight' and fell asleep with her head on his chest. Gently kissing her forehead, he looked up at the starry sky before falling asleep himself.

And so, a few days later… "Kouga…" she called out sweetly. The Alpha Wolf just came back from training Lucifer, carrying him on his shoulders. "I'm pregnant," she whispered into his ear. Kouga stood there, wide-eyed at the news; placed Lucifer on the floor as he asked, "Are you sure?" and was answered by a giggle and a nod as she held up a pregnancy tester – it was positive. Kouga chuckled, then laughed as he hugged her. "Lucifer, guess what?" announced Kouga, holding him in his arms, "According to Mommy, you're going to be…" he paused to raise his curiosity. "What is it, Daddy? Tell me!" their pup demanded excitedly. Kouga chuckled again. "You're going to be a big brother in 9 months' time!" he replied, laughing along with his son as his little arms hugged his neck.

And so for the following 8 months, the Alpha made sure his mate got everything she needs: mainly food, light exercise, and relaxation. Even though he had to put up with morning sickness, her growing appetite and constant mood swings, he knew it was all worth it anyway. Lucifer, on the other hand, couldn't stop asking his mother about the arrival of his baby brother (or sister); the couple made sure they didn't go for a checkup at the hospital – the last thing they'll need is more publicity that would attract more bounty hunters.

"Honey, I made a berry salad for you – it's just the way you want it!" he announced as he poured chocolate syrup and whipped cream into a bowl of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. "I'm in the bedroom!" she called out. Pushing the door open with his shoulder, he smiled at Ayame as she stroked her swollen belly. As he fed her, he asked, "Honey, when it's 'time'…do you think I can handle the delivery alone?" I don't have the experience for that." Wiping whipped cream out of a corner of her lip, she replied, "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Suddenly, she gasped – he tensed his grip on the snack bowl as she began to breathe slowly. Ever since the ninth month started, he felt tense everytime she either gasped or moaned suddenly.

"Ayame…?" he asked cautiously as she moaned. Placing the bowl on the bedside table, he sat next to her and gripped her hand. "Ugh…!" she moaned louder; Kouga began to sweat as he tried to soothe her with soothing words – which unfortunately didn't help. "Mommy?" Lucifer asked as he walked into the room, flinching as she screamed; Kouga jumped, panicking for a few seconds before ordering Lucifer to grab two chairs and a towel – and to hurry up with it. "Hang in there, honey – keep breathing!" he tells her, recoiling as amniotic fluid leaked out between her legs. Rushing to the kitchen, he starts heating some water in a pot. "Come on come on come on…" he chanted impatiently, turning off the heat as soon as the water was warm enough; poured it into a plastic tub before carrying it to the bedroom just as Lucifer entered with the items he was requested to bring. "Lucifer, you'll have to stay in your room for a while," he said, watching his son scamper obediently.

"Ah!" Ayame screamed, clutching the bedsheet. Kouga carefully moved her to the edge of the bed; kept her feet apart on two chairs and laid the towel on a nearby table. "Okay honey, it's up to you now," he said, "Take a deep breath…and push!" Growling, she dug her fingers and pushed as hard as she could, tearing into the mattress as she screamed. "I see a head!" he announced, "Keep pushing – you're doing great!" After several grueling minutes… "We got a girl…!" he exclaimed as he held up the newborn for her to see. Stunned by her painful cry, he looked between her legs…and saw _another_ head poking out between her legs. Screaming louder than before, Ayame pushed again as she shed some tears. "Here we go…" said Kouga as she gave one last push and he held up the second baby before his exhausted mate. He was beaming with happiness – Ayame had given birth to twin girls.

As soon as he cut the umbilical cords, cleaned the twins and healed any cuts between Ayame's legs, Lucifer rushed in. "Is Mommy okay?" he asked, his attention drawn to the two wailing bundles in his mother's arms. "I'm okay, sweetie…" she replied, "Lucifer, meet your twin sisters: Cassie and Liandra." Kouga cleaned up the mess and sat next to her, stroking his newborn daughters' cheeks as they quietened down as they fell asleep. "Let's give them some time to rest. You can play with your sisters in the morning, okay?" Kouga told Lucifer before placing the twins into the baby's crib and helping Ayame sleep in a more comfortable position. "Sleep tight…" he whispered as he left the room.

10 years later…while 12-year-old Lucifer leads his 10-year-old twin sisters, Cassie and Liandra, on a hunt through the forest, Kouga stood before an army of bitten – and trained – werewolves and vampires. "Those bounty hunters are taking things way too far," he announced, "We're losing too many of our allies. We can't let them win! It's time to show those fools they've messed with the wrong species – and they deserve to be _eliminated_, not us! Are you with me?" and was immediately answered by hundreds of cheers and battle cries. Watching from a window, Ayame smiled as she hugged their fourth addition – 5-year-old Kouga Jr. – as he tears into a piece of meat. The reign of werewolves and vampires over the humans had just begun…

**The END!**


End file.
